yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 126
"When Nordic Gods Attack", known as'"Descend! The Second God - Polar God King Loki"' in Japan, is the one-hundred-and-twenty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Though Jack was able to defeat Dragan, he is swiftly knocked out by Brodor, the Second Wheeler of Team Ragnarok, and the revived "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". Subsequently, Crow faces off against Brodor. The clash of the tricksters, Crow VS Brave, becomes a breathtaking battle! When Brave summons "Loki, Lord of the Aesir", this puts Crow at an immense disadvantage, as Brave uses the effect of his god card to created an unexpected strategic reversal. Episode summary Dragan has lost the round, but at the End Phase, Thor revives via his own effect, and Thor's last effect deals enough damage to reduce Jack to 100 Life Points. Returning to the pit, Dragan passes his trust and his cards to Brodor, who says he'll use the card well. Halldor says to Dragan that his feelings are unusually unclear. Dragan agrees, saying he thought he'd had everything under control, yet he still lost. Team 5D's is strong, but Halldor still thinks that no opponent can stop the gods they hold. The MC introduces Brodor, known as the Trick Star, who stands up on his D-Wheel as he pursues Jack and accepts the fight. His turn starts simply, and then he uses Thor's effect to even up their monsters' strength. He then decides to have their monsters confront each other again, and the collision causes a shock wave that beats the water and sends both D-Wheels flying. Brave sticks the landing, and Jack brings his spin under control. Brave sits down and ends his turn, and Thor rises from the ocean again, dealing 800 damage to Jack, who cannot dodge as his Life Points drop to zero. Bruno and Yusei are amazed at how he triggered that effect deliberately. Jack returns to the pit, and he warns Crow to be careful, as the shock from Thor's power was real. Crow accepts, though he turns around when he hears his name. The kids he watches over have come to the stadium, and they hold a hand-made banner as they cheer for him. Brave notices this but keeps his face blank. As Crow goes to catch up, Bruno reflects there are still two more of these god cards. But Yusei replies that, knowing Crow, he won't allow the second one to be summoned. Brave declares he'll beat Crow in a second, but Crow says to not underestimate him, taking his turn and declaring he'll bring out the power of his Blackwings. With his renowned style, he rushes the field with a swarm that lets him weaken Thor, destroy it with "Blackwing Armor Master", and deliver a direct attack on top of that. The MC, crowd, and crew cheer for him, and he brags that a god may be immortal, but a human's life is not. Brave wails his loss of Life Points, then smiles again and says he was joking. With one trap, he regains all the Life Points he just lost and summons a token with ATK equal to that amount. Crow wraps up his turn, and Thor returns at full strength, dealing Crow's first damage. Brodor taunts Crow -- by summoning those weak monsters, he's dug his own grave. Brodor begins his next turn, and "Solemn Authority" expires. He uses Thor's effect to remove and gain the effect of "Blackwing - Armor Master." His monsters attack, and the impact from Thor's attack sends Crow flying, barely managing a landing on the curved wall of the track. As his kids call to him, he skids back to an even keel and announces he's been waiting for this. The battles allow him to use the effect of a monster in his hand to Special Summon it, and this move allows him to use his Trap, which can return a monster to its owner's hand and restore Crow's Life Points by that monster's ATK. The crew is impressed at this plan, as Thor will return to the Extra Deck, and Brodor doesn't have the cards to summon him back. Brodor winces in frustration, but he's joking again. He activates a trap that's able to destroy a monster that battled and destroyed another monster. This allows him to destroy his own monster before it can go anywhere. Crow's plan is foiled, and each duelists summarizes the other's plans, with Crow stunned and Brodor triumphant. Brodor finishes his turn, and Thor's lightning causes Crow to yell in pain as his Life Points drop to 650. Jack grumbles at this, while Dragan grins to see Brodor having managed that move with Thor for a second time. Halldor remarks that the skill of playing with a god is found with none other than Brodor. Crow realizes he's well below the safety line -- if Brodor has a Speed Spell in his hand next turn, Crow loses. But as they complete the lap, he passes by the kids one more time, and they cheer for him to hang in there. Brave thinks of the kids that he himself protects, and he remarks that they can't count on Team 5D's to protect the children and defeat Yliaster. This gets Crow's attention, and Brodor recalls his days as a treasure hunter. That changed when he met a bunch of kids that were the lone survivors of a war. He wouldn't leave the island, as there were no other adults to really take care of the kids. Eventually, parents came to adopt them, but he'd heard rumors of the organization that triggered the war. That's not something he can just brush off, and Crow realizes that this far-reaching organization is in fact Yliaster. That's the mission Brodor is determined to follow no matter what -- defeating Yliaster. Crow's determination is likewise renewed, and he builds his monsters back up, allowing him to summon "Black-Winged Dragon" to challenge the god again. His non-Tuner monster lets him regain a few Life Points, and Brodor takes a sizable amount of damage, but Brave is unimpressed as the end of Crow's turn brings Thor back. However, Crow isn't at his limit, and his monster is able to block the damage this time by gaining a Black Feather Counter instead. Even so, Brodor has his real trick up his sleeve, and he summons two monsters, the second of which is a Tuner. Even as the crew voices their fear of what this means, Brave tunes his monsters together, and "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" appears from the dark clouds overhead. Brodor sends his own god card to destroy Crow's ace monster, but Crow activates a trap that can banish the gods for good. Unfortunately, Loki's effect lets him seal one Spell/Trap per turn, and Crow is left powerless as both attacks go through. All his monsters are destroyed, he has only 50 Life Points left, he has no cards in his hand, and he now faces two immortal cards. Against a trickster like Brodor, everyone wonders how Crow at this rate could possibly survive. Featured Duels :...continued from previous episode. Jack VS. Brodor Brodor's turn (Jack's SPC : 3; Brodor's SPC : 7) *Sets 2 cards. *Activates "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, absorbing "Red Nova Dragon's" effect and using it as his own ("Red Nova Dragon's" ATK: 5000 > 3500). *With no Tuners in Brodor's Graveyard, "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" ATK does not increase. *"Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks "Red Nova Dragon", destroying both monsters. *Brave activates "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, reviving itself and inflicting 800 damage to Jack (Jack: 100 > 0). Crow VS. Brodor Crow's turn (Crow's SPC : 4; Brodor's SPC : 8) *Normal Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn". *Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" through its own effect. *Activates "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's" effect, reducing "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" ATK by half (ATK: 3500 > 1750). *Special Summons "Blackwing - Calm the Shimmer". *Tunes "Blackwing - Calm the Shimmer" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master". *"Blackwing Armor Master" attacks "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" (Brodor: 4000 > 3250). *"Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" attacks Brodor directly (Brodor: 3250 > 1250). *Brave activates "The Golden Apples", restoring his Life Points and Summoning 1 "Wicked Spirit Token" (ATK: 2750) (Brave: 1250 > 4000). *Sets 2 cards face-down and Brodor activates "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect (Crow: 4000 > 3200). Brodor's turn (Crow's SPC : 5; Brave's SPC : 9) *"Solemn Authority" activates, destroying itself. *Activates "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, absorbing "Blackwing Armor Master's" effect. *"Wicked Spirit Token" attacks "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" (Crow: 3200 > 2450). *"Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks "Blackwing Armor Master" (Crow: 2450 > 1450). *Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Alizé the Tailwind" and activates "Black Return", targeting "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". *Brodor activates "Nordic Relic Laevateinn", destroying "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". *Sets 1 card and ends his turn, activating "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's effect (Crow: 1450 > 650). Crow's turn (Crow's SPC : 6; Brodor's SPC : 10) *Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" in Defense Position and activates its effect, summoning "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" in Defense Position. *Activates "Black Boost", drawing 2 cards. *Activates "Speed Spell - Speed Force", which prevents Brodor from destroying his cards through Spells or Traps. *Activates "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's" effect, reducing "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" ATK by half (ATK: 3500 > 1750). *Tunes "Blackwing - Alizé the Tailwind" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon". *"Blackwing - Alizé the Tailwind's" effect activates, increasing Crow's Life Points by 600 (Crow: 650 > 1250). *"Black-Winged Dragon" attacks "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" (Brodor: 4000 > 2950). *Sets 1 card and ends his turn and Brodor activates "Thor, Lord of the Aesir's" effect, but Crow activates "Black-Winged Dragon's" effect, reducing effect damage to 0 and adding a Black Feather Counter to it ("Black-Winged Dragon's" ATK: 2800 > 2100). Brave's turn (Crow's SPC : 7; Brodor's SPC : 11) *Normal Summons Ljósálfr of the Nordic Alfar and Special Summons Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar. *Tunes "Wicked Spirit Token" and Ljósálfr of the Nordic Alfar with Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar to Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". *"Loki, Lord of the Aesir" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon" but Crow activates "Black Sonic", but "Loki, Lord of the Aesir's" effect activates, negating and destroying "Black Sonic" (Crow 1250 > 50). *"Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North". :Continued next episode...